Jason(Sabretooth)
Jason is a supporting character in the 2002 natural horror film Sabretooth. He was a computer nerd and one of Casey Ballenger's trainee guides until his death. Background Almost nothing is known of Jason's past, other than that he was born in California and grew up to be a computer nerd. He stated in the film he was arrested for shoplifting once, and once went to Chicago. Sabretooth Jason made his debut in the film, arriving late to Sierra Summer, a summer camp with great charity interests, where he joined Casey Ballenger's group of trainee guides, though he tried to dodge out of it first. After he is introduced to everyone, the group set out into Sierra Nevada to learn the area, with Ballenger as their leader. Falling behind, along with Lola Rodriguez, another trainee, the two conversed before Ballenger told Jason he needed to keep up and that it was four more hours to base camp, much to his dismay. After they reached base camp, and most of the others gone for multiple reasons, Jason attempted to engage Rodriguez romantically, but was shot down, before Ballenger got back from gathering firewood and advised them that that everyone should when camping. After comments about Parks] and Leon Tingle, the other two of the group, were made about them still playing around in the forest, Jason comically said they have "something, something" for each other, noting he wasn't starting rumors. Tyhe next day, they all continued on their trip through the area, Jason noting along the way he'd sure sleep cozy that night, albeit sarcastically after conversing with Rodriguez and Ballenger about how peaceful the area was. That night, he played a game of truth or dare after having a taste of bourbon, in which he chose truth and revealed he was once arrested for shoplifting. Later, he declined Parks' invitation to go for a walk, in which Rodriguez accepted, with Jason staying behind and continuing to drink the bourbon, later going to bed and being awakened by Rodriguez's panicked arrival back, in which Ballenger told him to just go back to bed. The next morning, after Ballenger and Rodriguez started to converse about a "mountain lion" she saw the previous night, Jason called them over to see a possible print from the beast, after which Ballenger decided they would return to Sierra Summer. However, Rodriguez convinced her they should just continue. Declining to come along with Ballenger and Tingle to explore a cave on the grounds of bat guano and the ebola virus, Jason simply lied down to rest, later being scare when the mountain lion who lived in the cage arrived back. Confirming he was alright when Ballenger came back out, the group found Rodriguez and Parks and continued on their way to the lake area. That night, Jason awoke with the need to use the restroom, and left into the woods to do so after talking with Tingle and earning the latter's respect. However, he became scared when he heard something roar and tossed away the toilet paper, before running in the wrong direction from the camp. Tripping and losing his glasses, Jason scrambled to find them, only to come face to face with a saber-tooth tiger when he did, releasing a terrorfied scream and it bit down on his head and killed him. The others teamed up to find his body the next morning, but he was first found by Robert Thatcher, who informed Ballenger of Jason's death. Personality Jason initially appeared to be a goofy idiot, but the other trainees and the senior guides quickly warmed up to him, and all became panicked when he was killed, which showed Jason has a sense of charisma to him. Category:Characters Category:Deceased